Bonito mío Bonita mía
by hinata.nice
Summary: Hinata se le abalanzó a Naruto y éste le dijo al oído que la amaba, y que siempre iba a ser su bonita. / songfic


_**A veces las personas se van,  
Sin avisar se van.  
Sólo queda un adiós plasmado en el aire.  
Y una completa tristeza que nunca imaginaste.**_

_**Lloraste, gritaste  
Cuando nadie estaba en casa  
Y en silencio permaneciste  
cuando sí estaban.**_

_**En el silencio de la noche  
tus lágrimas se asomaban,  
y lentamente se deslizaban  
sobre la almohada.**_

_**Abrazando ese amuleto que tanto amas  
te dormiste sin dejar de llorar  
preguntándote de qué sirve vivir  
si aquella persona no está.**_

_-Carpe Diem.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Te perdí - Casi Ángeles**

* * *

**_Bonito mío – Bonita mía._**

-Naruto, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? – dijo la hermosa ojiblanca llorando.

-No lo sé, Hinata, lo mismo me pregunto, pero creo que será mejor que salgamos a distraernos ya que no merecen que estemos así por ellos.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-No lo sé, ya encontraremos algún lugar. Y ya no llores, ¿sí? Que no me gusta verte así.

-Sí, Naruto – dijo Hinata quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sasuke había roto con Hinata y Sakura había roto con Naruto desde hace varias semanas pero ellos seguían un tanto tristes. Hinata y Naruto eras los mejores amigos y siempre se contaban todo, compartían risas y lágrimas, pero en ese momento sobre todo, compartían una pena horrible por lo que había pasado con las personas que amaban, o más bien, creían amar.

Ambos decidieron salir a ver a qué lugar iban y terminaron yendo al _Karaoke_ al que siempre iban con todos sus demás amigos.

Sorpresivamente al llegar, ahí están todos sus amigos, incluso Sasuke y Sakura.

Kiba les gritó a Naruto y Hinata para que fueran con ellos y se sentaran.

Todos estaban felices y ya habían pasado a cantar, menos Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

-Vamos Hinata y Sasuke, pasen a cantar – decían sus amigos.

-Sí, pasen.

-N… no creo que sea po… posible – dijo Hinata tartamudeando.

-Bueno, entonces tú Naruto con Sakura.

-No, gracias – dijo Sakura sin más.

-Vamos, pasen…

-¡Hinata y Naruto que pasen!

-¡Sí! – gritaban todos.

Naruto sí quería pasas a cantar y sobre todo con su mejor amiga, y la agarró y le dijo en voz baja:

- Vamos Hinata, anda, ¿por mí?

-Pero Naruto…

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿sí? – decía Naruto insistentemente hasta que logró convencerla.

-Bueno, está bien, vamos.

Pasaron al frente y les pusieron la canción de "Te perdí" y ambos se sintieron un poco nerviosos, ya que la letra de esa canción quedaba perfecto son lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

Y así, Hinata comenzó a cantar:

_**Te perdí, ¿cómo te perdí?  
Eras todo lo más grande y te perdí  
Lo más bueno y lo más lindo  
Tan perfecto para mí.**_

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, sabía que era la chica más bonita de todo el mundo, pero sin saber por qué, ya no quería estar con ella.

_**Te perdí, no te conocí  
No aprendí a mirar, a reconocer en mí  
Que podría soñar con amarte,  
Con amarte y ser feliz.**_

Hinata sentía que su corazón se partía en dos cada vez más. Sabía que Sasuke no querría volver con ella nunca más.

_**Y así te fuiste sin un adiós  
Y ahora comprendo que sola estoy**_

En su mente, ella recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con Sasuke… mientras miraba la pantalla para ver lo que seguía de la canción, lo miraba de reojo. Ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía que mirar la pantalla porque esa canción la conocía de memoria. Pero a él, parecía no importarle del todo, como si ella nunca hubiese sido algo importante en su vida.

"_¿Cómo pudo pasar todo así? Yo sé que me ama, pero entonces ¿por qué me dejó?" _pensaba la ojiblanca. _"Sé que él no volverá a mí, tal vez, fue lo mejor, tal vez el destino tiene algo que me va a beneficiar más… pero ¿cuánto más tendré que esperar por eso?"_

_**Bonito mío, lindo de amar  
¿Cuántos amores en tu vida encontrarás?**_

Naruto, por otro lado, quería pensar positivamente. Pero algo en él estaba seguro que iba a encontrar algo mejor que Sakura, no le importaba esperar. Aunque seguía creyendo que la "amaba", pero de todas formas, empezó a cantar.

_**Bonita mía, linda de amar  
Yo te prometo que siempre te voy a amar,  
Te voy a amar.**_

Sakura no lo quería mirar, ella simplemente nunca lo había amado y sólo había estado con él por diversión. Realmente prefería a Naruto como un compañero porque quería algo mejor.

"_Tal vez, lo mejor ha estado parado frente a mí todos estos años, y siento una corazonada de que está cerca" _pensaba Naruto. Creía que era mejor olvidarse del asunto y siguió cantando, sabía que algún día el verdadero amor iba a llamar a su puerta, pero sin saber, que el verdadero amor, estaba parado justo a su lado.

_**Te perdí, hoy estoy sin ti  
Y por eso el mundo es tan oscuro  
Para mí  
Mueren noches, llueven días  
Pero tú no estás aquí.**_

"_Sí, pensándolo bien, fue mejor así" _pensaron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo. Sin querer sus ojos se encontraron y se dieron cuenta del por qué había sido mejor así.

"_Ha sido Naruto todos estos años, el amor de mi vida, él siempre ha estado ahí, pero qué tonta soy por no haberme dado cuenta, sé que es él" _pensaba Hinata.

"_Realmente soy un verdadero estúpido, nunca me había fijado en lo hermosa que es ella, la niña que siempre ha estado justo al lado mío todos estos años. La que ha compartido conmigo la mayor parte de mis momentos más especiales. Sé que es ella" _pensó el rubio de ojos azules.

_**Y así te fuiste sin un adiós,  
Y ahora comprendo que sola/o estoy.**_

Ambos no se dejaron de mirar, todo había sido como si los hubieran sintonizado a la misma vez. Sabían que no era el destino, sino sus corazones los que se habían encontrado. Que por fin se habían quitado esta venda que los cegaba ante la verdadera felicidad, que era estar juntos.

_**Bonito mío, lindo de amar  
¿Cuántos amores en tu vida encontrarás?**_

Cantaba Hinata sonriéndole a Naruto, al parecer eso le había causado un poco de enojo a Sasuke, pero Neji le dijo que había sido su culpa, que ahora le tocaba a ellos ser felices y en pocas palabras que si le rompía de nuevo el corazón a su prima, lo iba a matar.

_**Bonita mía, linda de amar  
Yo te prometo que siempre te voy a amar…**_

Cantó Naruto, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, Sakura se puso un poco celosa porque Naruto ya no la estaba mirando. Pero no dijo nada.

Naruto, en cambio, cantaba a la niña bonita que pronto sería de él, al igual que Hinata le cantaba a su niño bonito.

Y ambos terminaron la canción cantando: _**Te voy a amar**_

Al finalizar la canción, Hinata se le abalanzó a Naruto y éste le dijo al oído que la amaba, y que siempre iba a ser su bonita.

-Te amo, bonito mío – dijo Hinata dándole un beso.

**FIN.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado este songfic... gracias a mi amiga Caro que me ayudó a hacerlo y a tooodos lo qe me leen i los qe me dejan reviews... graax!!.. atto: bOnita mon-mon**_


End file.
